fallenlondonfandomcom-20200215-history
Zailing (Guide)
progress Do you want to be a zailer? Do you have what it takes to be the captain of your own ship? Then be welcomed to the Neath's unterzee. Introduction First and foremost you need to be A Person of Some Importance to buy a ship. If you're not, then focus on achieving that first. Until then, you can go to Polythreme via A Ticket to Polythreme in the Wolfstack Docks and Mutton Island via Board during the Fruits of the Zee Festival. Once you're A Person of Some Importance you can start working towards Acquiring a Ship. The PoSI Item Crafting guide includes details on getting ships so I won't repeat it here. The acronyms I'm going to use are: BU for The Broad Unterzee ZoV for The Zee of Voices AJE for Approaching Journey's End TW for Troubled Waters Preperations Once you have your own ship, you can finally set zail and explore the zee. However zailing is way more than just hopping into your ship and heading off. Here are things for you to take into mind. There are two places you can zail to immediately; Mutton Island and Hunter's Keep. To zail to Polythreme, you need to be in the ZoV which requires the Screaming Map. Which you start to get by having Route: Wolfstack Docks and getting Polythreme Ho!. To zail to Bullbone Island, Corpsecage Island and Grunting Fen you need Embarking on a Voyage of Scientific Discovery 3. Which is a small story that becomes available after completing Featuring in the Tales of the University. Grunting Fen is in the ZoV so you also need the Screaming Map. To zail to Port Carnelian, you need Imperial Legitimacy. Which you get through completing Working toward a Foreign Posting in The Foreign Office after being Banished from the Court. Both to initially get it and to regain it after you lose it. To zail to The Court of the Wakeful Eye, you need Associating with Radical Academics 20. Which is a story you should encounter by the time you get a ship. To zail to The Iron Republic, you need an Iron Republic Safe-Conduct which costs 3 Mark of Credit Pages. P.S. Get the Iron Republic Safe-Conduct from FIND NEW STORIES: Chat with the Local Gossip not Secrets and Spending. They cost the same but Secrets and Spending clears your Counting the Days. There are also some destinations just for specific ambitions; The Sisterhood's Island Convent with Ambition: Bag a Legend! 44 and Dr. Vaughan's Hidden Encampment with Ambition: Light Fingers! 51-64. There is also Stop briefly on Corpsecage Island to find the Prince's Prison with Ambition: Heart's Desire! 150. From looking at its wiki page, this seems to allow you to leave Corpsecage Island immediately which you normally can't do. Can someone please confirm. While Seeking Mr Eaten's Name you can go to The Chapel of Lights with A Book of Crimson Prayer, "Nothing is certain. Nothing is impossible." with The Hollow Heart and NORTH with Embarked on an Expedition to the North. Before you leave Also, whenever you set zail, you completely lose several progress qualities, so they should be cashed in before you leave if you intend to benefit from them. The cleared progressed qualities are; Dramatic Tension, Term Passing..., Investigating..., Seeking..., Casing..., The Hunt is On!, Running Battle..., Fascinating..., Inspired... and Disappearing... And also Time Passing in the Southern Archipelago and Unnatural Exuberance. Historically, it also cleared knife and candle qualities. Also try to have some spare Zee-Ztories (x20) and Partial Maps (x4). It could save you zailing time if you draw fury of the unterzee cards. More on that later. Shortcuts Before you set zail from most places you can shorten your zailing trip. The exceptions being the three scientific expedition locations; Bullbone Island and Corpsecage Island in the BU and Grunting Fen in the ZoV and some other places under specific circumstance. Everywhere else will have a Plan a more ambitious route action in the same storylet that you set zail from. It will redirect you Plot a bold route. There you can spend Zee-Ztorys and or a Puzzling Map to decrease your time spent at zee buy increasing your Approaching Journey's End and Troubled Waters qualities (see below for their descriptions). Spending 5 Zee-Ztories increases your AJE by 6 CP and TW by 5 CP. You cannot spend more Zee-Ztories if you have AJE level 7 (28 CP). Spending a Puzzling Map increases your AJE by 25 CP and TW by 20 CP. You cannot spend a Puzzling Map if you have any AJE, so if you are planning to, do it first and then you can spend 5 Zee-Ztories a single time if you want to. Zailing Mechanics Setting zail is pretty simple. Just select the appropriate action. But there are some things worth knowing. Whenever you set zail, you gain 1 Zee-Ztory and a Zailing Difficulty of 6. The exceptions are only fate stories as far as I am aware. Some things are affected by Zailing Difficulty but as it only changes for fate content I am not going to bother mentioning it again. When you set zail from London. You must pay 100 Pieces of Rostygold and have a Watchful 150 challenge. All the outcomes of the challenge send you to zee but succeeding gives you 2 extra Zee-Ztories and a rare success (?%) gives you a Primaeval Hint. Setting zail from Polythreme is the same but you don't pay the Rostygold and the rare success (?%) gives you a Night-Whisper. Some places you can not just leave when you want to and have to finish what you have started there before you can leave. On Mutton Island, you cannot leave when you have Time Passing in the Southern Archipelago 7-9. In The Iron Republic once you arrive you cannot leave until you have run through it and are on Day 0. On the three scientific expedition locations, you can not leave until your Orthos is Coming! quality is 10. When you are leaving Port Carnelian. There is some variation depending on when you leave. If you leave after Completing a Term then you can Plan a more ambitious route and then set zail like normal. Any other time and you are sent straight to the BU without being able to Plan a more ambitious route such as when you leave Immediately upon arrival. If you have still Time Passing in Office but you want to leave before you finish you can, but you lose half your Imperial Legitimacy and go straight to the BU and lose your progress. If you run out of Imperial Legitimacy then The sword falls is automatically triggered and you are booted straight to the BU and lose your progress. Leaving any of the Seeking Mr Eaten's Name destinations sends you straight back to London, not the BU or ZoV. Everywhere else you can just leave when you feel like it and can Plan a more ambitious route also if you feel like it. Setting Zail When you zail you have two progress qualities to worry about; Approaching Journey's End and Troubled Waters. Which you gain mostly from undiscardable opportunity cards but can also get from preparations before zailing and storylet actions. AJE is what you are trying to increase, because at level 10 (55 CP) you can finish your zailing, picking a destination to arrive at, or at level 7 (28 CP) you can go from the BU to ZoV or the other way which also clears your AJE and most if not all your TW. TW is basically the zee menace quality. Depending on how high it is you can draw different cards. there are some cards you can always draw but as it gets higher you get worse and worse cards. There are three tiers; Calm Zees below TW 8 (<36 CP), Lashing Waves at TW 8&9 (36-54 CP) and Fury of the Unterzee at TW 10 and up (55+ CP). The menace part of this is that Fury of the Unterzee cards will often force you to take a 50% chance that your AJE level drops to 5, extending your zailing trip and wasting actions. So below are the zee storylets and every card you can draw with their actions, requirements and challenges if any and their success, failure and average result. Which you can refer too to decide what actions to play. Below that there are some suggestions and tips. Important note: you can only have 3 cards drawn at a time. Your lodgings do not change this. Pinned Storylets Regular Cards The following cards can be drawn at any level. Calm Seas Cards The following cards can be drawn only when is less than 8. Lashing Waves Cards The following cards can be drawn only when is 8-9. Fury of the Unterzee Cards The following cards can be drawn only when is at least 10. I cannot guarantee that all the information on the cards are correct but almost all of it should be trustworthy, the fury of the unterzee are the least reliable. If you find they're wrong can you please correct them. Thank you. So the aim is to get AJE to 55 CP as fast as possible while avoiding playing a fury of the unterzee card. Almost every option gives TW along with AJE though and those that give high AJE often give even more TW so a balance is necessary and also some cards give resources which you may want to take advantage of. However, your card hand always is set with a maximum of 3 so often you won't get what you want and just have to choose out of what you have. So the stratagy is mostly just to have a ranking of the actions you want to take the most and what to do if your TW is getting higher than AJE. There is really only 3 things to consider in an action; How much AJE it gives, the difference in how much AJE and TW it gives and how many echos does it give. The average card gives about 3 AJE, the same TW and no or few echos. Obviously, the more AJE and echos a card gives you, the better. but then if an action gives more TW then AJE then you may end up drawing fury of the unterzee cards long before you reach AJE 10 but if a card gives a lot more AJE than TW then you could safely take a riskier action or use it to compensate if you were unlucky. Keep in mind that the storylet actions exist and that if your AJE is higher than your TW they are actually really good and give you a lot of AJE. Though they are useless with TW 10+. That said here is a list of the best and worst actions excluding the ones that require particular ships. A Wily Zailor is easily the best card, initially it gives 6 AJE and then 7 and 8 once you have sailed enough and it only gives 4 TW. This makes it the fastest card and one of the best for getting ahead of trouble. A Corvette of Her Majesty's Navy gives a decent 3 AJE but also decreases TW by 2 so it has the largest difference between AJE and TW which can really help if your unlucky but if you are doing well you can use the Extrapolate from the charts action which gives 6 AJE or any other high AJE and higher TW action. Fair Zailing has two good options, one is a social action that gives 3 AJE, 2 TW and 1.4 or 2.2 echos on average, depending on if you buy the bats. The other gives 6 AJE, 4 TW and 1 SiC which is fast and doesn't cause more trouble. Listen to the Wind, The Giant of the Unterzee, A Mountain of the Unterzee, The Killing Wind give 4.5 AJE and 4.5 TW, 4 AJE and 4 TW, 4.5 AJE and 5 TW, 4 AJE and 6 TW. respectfully so they all give higher than average AJE but the same or higher TW. Extrapolate from the charts gives proportionally the same AJE to TW as The Killing Wind. A Light in the Fog (ZoV only) gives 13 Zee-Ztories (6.5e) for only 2 TW so try always get that. Creaking from Above gives on average 1 AJE, 4 TW, 1.6e and 0.5 SiC so its value is debatable but significant. A Huge Terrible Beast of the Unterzee! is a 120 dangerous challenge that gives, 1 AJE, no TW, 1.1e, 1 SiC and Unaccountably Peckish to a max of 1 on success. Actions that have skill challenges are often just good if you succeed and are trash if you fail so try to avoid them unless you have a high chance of success and you don't have better options.Category:Guides